My Pictures of You
by sehun
Summary: When Kun Kang and Jung-woo have an unexpected picture taken of them by a member of the Pretty Boys Fan Club, everyone believes they're a couple. Shounen-ai KxJW.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me.

**Genre:** Shounen-ai, KunKangxJungWoo. Teen.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Silently I walk along._

_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._

Jun-Woo made his way through the high school hallway, his footsteps echoing in the surrounding area, the sound drowned out by the chatter of passing students. Before classes these hallways were packed. Not necessarily how Jung-Woo liked it. He would much prefer to walk through unfettered, unnoticed and reach his destination in the quickest amount of time as possible.

Today wouldn't be one of those.

"Yoo hoo, Jung-woo!" He heard a voice call shrilly behind him.

_Great. Just great. A member of that unsinkable Pretty Boy Fan Club._ They had unfortunately been targeting him a lot lately.

He ignored the voice. It was something he was good at.

He turned sharply; the person the voice belonged to seemingly having got caught up in the crowd that had gathered in the hallwaywith perfect timing to shield his escape route. He cast a glance upwards, reading a sign absently. He was in Wing C, the part of the school rarely visited. It was said the thugs of the school spent most of their time in this area, so therefore it was avoided by most of the school population.

But Jung Woo wasn't afraid. If bothered, he could easily beat anyone he came up against.

He stopped suddenly, gaze flickering to the window where a figure stood, leaning delicately over the window sill, long hair looking near-white in the harsh sunlight. Jung-woo recognized him as Kun Kang, the resident heart-throb. They had met a few times, in the company of Tae or Ga-Woon.He regarded him with a blank frown, the most he ever offered anyone.

Kun turned to look at him. Jung-woo stood a few feet away from him, hands in the pockets of his black school uniform pants. Kun frowned. Why didn't the pretty boy ever SAY anything?

"What?" Kun demanded softly.

Jung-woo didn't bother to respond in any way. He knew even a shrug would silence the model's demand, but he didn't feel like it today. Instead, he crossed the hallway and took a similar position as Kun, leaning on the windowsill.

This surprised Kun. He had expected the emotionally void boy to simply ignore him and walk off, like usual. A small smirk grew on his lips, but he brushed it aside.

He turned his head and took the boy's image in. Jung-woo was leaning over silently, taking in the suns warmth, eyes closed, long white eyelashes in their place. His pale skin and light hair seemed nearly translucent in the lighting. Kun felt that if he reached for them, his hand would go right through; as if touching an illusion, or a shadow. Somehow he suspected they weren't really there.

Jung-woo turned his head, an eyebrow raised slightly. "What?" It was his turn to ask.

Kun's deep eyes were focused on the smaller boy. He was so much cuter than Tae had tried to make him look, when she had pretended to be him. He reached out a hand, placing the tips of his long fingers on Jung-woo's cheek. He watched him intensely, and with satisfaction noticed a slight shiver pass through the boy. So he did react, after all.

"What are you doing?" Jung-woo asked softly, eyes flashing.

Kun grinned at him, slipping the fingers behind his neck, hand brushing the light hair of the smaller boy. Kun lowered his head to be eye level with Jung-Woo, smirking in a way that made girl's hearts melt without him even realizing. Silently, in the back of his mind, Kun wondered whether it would work on this boy, too.

"Just making sure you're real."

Kun stood up and slipped his hands backinto his pockets as he strode away, laughing under his breath, leaving Jung Woo's eyes following after him in acurious stare.

Neither of them had heard the Pretty Boy Fan Club's member's camera click from across the hallway.

* * *

Okaaay.. this was only my second Fanfic ever, so I'd REALLY appreciate some reviews! There will be chapters to come if people like what I've written so far..

Oh and if you couldn't tell, I am a big fan of Kun Kang x Jung Woo. 3


	2. Rumours

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me.

**Rating: **Teen. Shounen-ai. KunKangxJungWoo.

* * *

Everyone was talking about it. Yang Me had taken a picture of Kung Kang and Jung-woo Im, together in C Wing, Kun looking passionately at him, Jung-woo not making his usual objections! By noon, photocopies were circulating through the classrooms, interrupting each and every class with fan girls squealing at the sight as the photocopies were passed around.

"Geeeez.." started Ga-Woon, "You're never going to live this one down, mate!" He patted Kun hard on the back, causing the model to wince.

"Get off.."

Kun stood up, and Ga-woon grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Where are you off to?"

The blonde boy gently pulled away, glancing to the side. "Away.. from here." He took his bag and weaved through the groups of students without a word to the teacher. Today would be an insufferable day.

Kun jogged his way through the school, stopping at the men's locker room on the second level, having left an outfit for his modeling job today in a locker after Gym class earlier that morning. He pushed the heavy door open and stopped abruptly.

Jung Woo sat against a row of lockers, reading a comic book, legs crossed. He barely acknowledged Kun's presence. He turned a page of his comic, as Kun watched his eyes silently travel over the page. Kun crossed the floor and sat on the long bench cutting the row of lockers apart, directly across from Jung-woo. He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, eyesfocusing on the boy.

"Why aren't you in class, kid?"

Jung-woo spoke softly after finishing reading a page. "People were making fun of me. And class is boring, as is."

Kun nodded. "Fair enough.." He paused. "I take it your classmates saw the picture."

Jung-woo was silent, and Kun took this as a 'yes'.

Kun paused. If _anything_ was going to happen including a decent conversation, he would obviously have to instigate it. Talking to Jung-woo was like talking to a cat. It seemed to vaguely acknowledge what you are saying, but doesn't make any attempt to show you it did so, or respond (hey, a simple meow would do!). So, Kun slid off the bench and onto the cold floor beside Jung-woo. He glanced over at the smaller boy. His bangs were hovering in front of his large, clear eyes as he skimmed the pages.

Kun reached over and brushed back Jung-woo's bangs. The boy looked at him, finally dragging his eyes away from his obviously completely engaging comic book about saving the universe. How could you save the world, if you had no set person in it to save?

_Does it matter if HE is who I would want to save..?  
Who would object?_

"I didn't knowthe photographerwas there." Kun watched him closely as he spoke, taking in his deep eyes, keeping his gaze locked on it. Jung-woo's eyes were looking straight at him, but they barelynoticed him. "But.. I think I know a way that might help the situation."

"What's that?" Jung-woo spoke quietly, making no objection to Kun's hand now running slowly through his hair.

Kun leaned in. "We could make the rumors truth.."

* * *

Chapter two.. I hope you enjoyed it! This was my third fanfiction ever. :D


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me.

**Rated:** Teen. Shounen-ai. KungKangxJung-woo.

* * *

"KUN!" Ga-woon barged into the locker room, "You won't believe what the whole school is talking abou- woah." He stopped abruptly, blinking at the two sitting on the floor of the locker room, side by side.

Kun's face had stopped inches before Jung-woo's. He spun his head around, glaring at Ga-woon. He had ruined everything. "What?"

Ga-woon was speechless. He inched forward, taking a few small steps closer to confirm that who he saw sitting beside his Kun, was indeed Jung-woo, the puny little pretty boy Kun had always complained about. "..wha.. what were you too doing?"

Jung-woo was silent, as expected. (he neither acknowledged the situation nor totally blocked it out. It was more like he just didn't care. As usual.) Kun was torn between standing up and pretending his actions had been purely innocent, and saying something along the lines of, 'of course Ga-woon it was not what you think', or staying with Jung-woo. Unable to make a decision, he simply stood up and sat on the bench again, and answered Ga-woon with a simple 'nothing'.

Ga-woon had obviously came to talk to Kun about the photograph, and apron seeing the exact person he had wanted to talk _about_ in the company of Kun, he hurriedly told Kun that he would talk to him later, and exited the locker room.

Kun sighed. What a nuisance. Ga-woon was his best friend, but honestly, he could pop up at the worst times. His gaze darted to Jung-woo who had picked up his comic book and begun to read again. How frusterating. Kung leaned forward, and swiped it from his hands. Jung-woo glanced up at him with a slight glare.

"Give it back."

Kun shook his head. Jung-woo didn't protest, he merely set his hands in his lap and leaned back against the lockers. For some reason, as Kun sat staring at him, he noticed that his eyes were not completely emotionless. There was sadness there, too. He wanted to cure that sadness, all of a sudden.

_Where are these feelings coming from.._

_when even when you look my way, but don't see me?_

Kun reached forward, grabbed one of Jun-woo's hands, and pulled him to his feet.

"There's no sense staying here, then," he started, leading him out of the locker room, "Let's go somewhere."

* * *

Sorry this chapter took a while to put up.. but I hope you like it anyway!


	4. Searching

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me.

**Rating: **Teen. Shounen-ai. KungKungxJung-woo.

* * *

Kun held tight to Jung-woo's hand, looking both ways, head poked out the door of the locker room before leading him down the hall. No use meeting up with a member of the Pretty Boy Fan Club right now. He didn't need another picture taken, proclaiming, "local couple rumours made true, with Jung-woo and Kun holding hands in the hallway!"

Jung-woo was lagging behind. Kun glanced back at him.

"Try to keep up."

"I want to know where we're going.." Jung-woo replied softly, matching Kun's pace.

"..I'm not sure yet." Kun was making this up as he went along.

They exited the school. Kun stepped out first, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight. Jung-woo did the same, with his free hand.

"You're not sure?" His question was delayed (as usual), and Kun had to think back to what he said earlier.

"..do you have somewhere else important to be, pretty boy?" Kun eyed the silent boy.

They made their way down the street of Korea, stopping at Kun's modeling agency.

"What's this place?" Jung-woo asked, as Kun lead him inside the building.

Happy that Jung-woo was actually talking to him, Kun grinned. "You need to enjoy yourself, pretty boy. There's bound to be something in here you'll find fun." He squeezed Jung-woo's hand and climbed a flight of stairs to the left of the main lobby.

Jung-woo watched Kun climb a foot or so in front of him. His hair was blonde like his, he noticed. Near the same shade. Not knowing why entirely, he reached out a hand to touch it, just as Kung turned around, as they had reached the top of the stiarcast.

His hand immediatly dropped.

"This is the cotumes department." Jun said, eyeing him. "Do you want to try some stuff on? They've got some neat costumes."

Jung-woo hesitated, then nodded stiffly. "O..okay. If you will too."

Kun smiled warmly, and winked. "Of course, pretty boy! Let's have some fun on our day off. I'm sure I can find you a cooler outfit than your school uniform."

* * *

Gomen this one is so short ;; I will update soon, though!


	5. Costume Romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me.

**Rating:** Teen. Shounen-ai. KungKangxJungWoo.

* * *

The costume department was empty. Kun immediately headed to the cosplay section; his most rarely used section but his favorite. He let go of Jung-woo's hand to gather clothes and accessories he liked as he passed the shelves and racks.

Black platform boots, eye shadows and liners, j-rock and k-rock cosplay costumes..

"I'm.. going to wear that?" Jung-woo asked, his voice quivering as he eyed the costumes kun was picking.

"Mm. _Woah_, dude- you.. you don't need to change or anything." Kun started quickly as he blushed, spying Jung-woo starting to pull off his uniform shirt. "We'll.. just put it over your clothes."

Jung-woo shrugged. It didn't really matter to him; he saw no difference.

Kun bent down, helping Jung-woo's feet into a pair of the black platform boots. Immediately, the kid was taller.

"I like these." Jung-woo said simply, and Kun grinned as he stood up. "I do too."

When they were done experimenting, Kun was dressed in an outfit similar to Gackt's fitted black leather outfit in the Mizerable PV. Jung-woo stood make-upless in a Yomi-(from the j-rock band nightmare)-like outfit.

"How do I look? Jung-woo asked softly, glancing down at his outfit.

"Perfect.." started Kun, picking up a contained of dark grey eyeshadow, "you just need a little make-up." He leaned forward, face inches away from Jung-woo's. With the tips of his fingers he closed Jung-woo's eyes, and applied a thin coat of shadow on his eyelids, stepping back when he was done. Jung-woo opened his eyes, and Kun nodded. "There.. this look is hot."

_What was that.._

_did Jung-woo just blush?_

"Can I see?" Jung-woo asked, eyeing a full-length mirror about 6 or 7 feet away, attached to a wall.

"Of course. Go ahead." Kung gave him a gentle push, and the boy walked to the mirror, stepping in front of it, looking himself over with widening-eyes. It was unusual for him, but he liked it all the same.

Startled, Jung-woo felt Kun's arms snake around his waist. He rested his chin on Jung-woo's shoulder.

"Does it make you feel confident? ..you should dress like this more often. And you should talk more. There's so many people in our school who melt at the sound of your voice.." Kun stared into Jung-woo's eyes via the mirror. "Including me."

He spun Jung-woo slowly around to face himself. His eyes stared at Jung-woo, who was trying his best not to advert his gaze to the floor, as he most often did in uncomfortable situations (or all of the time).

"..would you stop me from kissing you, right now?"

Jung-woo silently stared back at him, growing more uncomfortable by the piercing eyes Kun presented him with.

"Speak up for yourself, Jung-woo. Like I told you."

Silence for a moment, while Jung-woo hesitated.

"No," he said meekly, "I wouldn't.""

Startled, Kung watched Jung-woo stare nervously at the floor. He could tell that the boy was definitely not used to these types of situations.

"You've.. been really nice to me." Jung-woo started. "You haven't got frustrated with me." He kept forcing out words, choosing them carefully. "And.. your gaze. I don't know why, but it makes me nervous sometimes because it seems to look right through m-"

Jung-woo was cut off suddenly as Kun pulled him forward, placed a hand on the back of his head, and kissed him.

Jung-woo's heart fluttered. Not knowing where to put his hands, he simply held onto the back of Kun's shirt. His knees gave out, and the two sunk to the floor, Jung-woo landing on Kun's lap. Kun had obviously done this before. He placed one hand on the small of Jung-woo's back, and the other ran slowly though the boy's light hair.

"I want you to trust me," Kun said as he surfaced for air momentarily. "I want you to love me back. I can take care of you. I won't let them make fun of you anymore." He held Jung-woo close to him. The boy's eyes were closed.

"O..okay.." Jung-woo choked out.

Kun beamed inwardly, and returned to Jung-woo's lips. Jung-woo was actually responding now, joining in. He was getting the hang of it after all. He held onto the back of Kun's shirt to keep from falling backwards. The whole experience was making him lightheaded .. but in a good way.

Kun pulled his head away finally, and hugged Jung-woo close to him once more.

After a moment, Jung-woo's soft voice piped up. "I think I wanted someone to protect too. And.. I know you're bigger than me and all, but I think I could try. I.. could try to love you back."

Kun smiled at Jung-woo, melting the emotionally void boy's heart. Perhaps.. it wasn't so bad, to love? Perhaps even the strong needed someone to lean on. Perhaps he could be that person? If only for a little while.Perhaps, he could give his heart to someone, and it wouldn't be broken as he most often expected.

Perhaps.. they could make this work after all.

end

* * *

All done.. Hope you guys liked this one!

I plan to write more shounen-ai fanfics.. perhaps Peach Girl or Hot Gimmick :D It'd be great if you could keep at eye out for those! bows


End file.
